


Missed

by AAMain



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternative Universe - Fantasy Setting, Ben is a siren, F/M, I can't do romance, Merman!Ben, Middle Ages?, POV Alternating, Rey is fifteen, Size Difference, Wet Dream, Why Did I Write This?, human!rey, i seriously have no idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAMain/pseuds/AAMain
Summary: Update: This work has been recomposed and posted with a new nameFloating Flames. Please check this new version if you are still interested in the story. I hereby delete all  the chapters here expect for Preface.---------------------------------------------------------------Legend says there are sirens in these waters. They sing enchanting lyrics in the middle of the night, luring innocent sailors so that they can kill the victims, drink their blood then shed themselves out of mermaid form and into the human bodies, so that they can live on lands.Rey always found such legends laughable. Why would those sirens want to live on lands anyway? It was cold here. So cold that everything froze with her own heart. Until one day, she saw one with her own eyes.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 32
Kudos: 70





	1. Preface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a preface, I'm still working on the details.

There is one thing you should know about this island.  
  
Two blizzards a year, each lasts six months.  
  
Another thing you should know is that, no matter how bitter the blizzard is, the waters never freeze.  
  
Legend says there are sirens in these waters, they’d sing enchanting lyrics in the middle of the night, luring innocent sailors so that they can kill the victims, drink the blood then shed themselves out of mermaid form and into the human bodies, so that they can live on lands.  
  
Rey always found such legends laughable. Why would those sirens want to live on lands anyway? It was cold here. So cold that everything froze with her own heart.   
  
“They just make things up to keep us away from the waters.” Rey grumbled.  
  
“I don’t think so.” Rose replied in a small voice, “It’s getting late, we should head back.”  
  
Rey was adopted into Rose’s family when she was little, she and Rose are about the similar age. Rey had scarcely any memories of her parents. Folks said her parents was getting tired of this boring life on the island so they abandoned their young daughter and left one night. Rose’s family never mentioned Rey’s parents, but they treated Rey as their own. Rose’s parents run a Smith’s shop. Rose had an older sister, Paige. Paige used to work in the local tavern as the serving girl. Last year she married off to the next village. Neither Rey nor Rose was old enough to have a proper job and life on this freezing island was hard. And they were too old to sit idle in the house, waiting for dinner. So they would go gleaning in the woods on the edge of the island during the day.   
  
“Did you find enough food today?” Rey asked.  
  
“I guess.” Rose took a look at the bag in her hand, “I found some turnips, and some acorns. You?”  
  
“Two squirrels, one hare, and a bird, a magpie, maybe.” Rey answered.  
  
“You are such a good hunter.” Rose said with admire, “We will have hot soup tonight.”  
  
“I still think we should go fishing.”  
  
“Fishing is not allowed, Rey.” Rose was horrified, “Last person got caught was almost beaten to death!”  
  
“I know.” Rey muttered, “Cold-blooded bastard, that Lord Snoke.”  
  
“Rey! Don’t you say that again. Lord Snoke is our liege lord. You could get yourself killed for saying that in public.”  
  
“Better than living like this.” Rey’s voice was barely audible.  
  
“What did you say?”  
  
“Nothing, let’s get back, before the road starts to freeze.”  
  
Rose nodded. They headed towards the shabby but homely hut, neither of them said a word on their way back. For cold winds rose once the sun got down, it was hard enough to breathe, not to mention to speak.

\---TBC---

or maybe not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will you be interested in what's going on next?


	2. First Glimpse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I somehow managed a new chapter over night.

This work has been recomposed and posted with a new name [Floating Flames](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601792/chapters/72762918). Please check this new version if you are still interested in the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like where this story is going. Again, feedbacks are always welcome. If you have anything you wanna say, feel free to let me know.
> 
> Thank you!


	3. Spring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do mind the tag, will you?

This work has been recomposed and posted with a new name [Floating Flames](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601792/chapters/72762918). Please check this new version if you are still interested in the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is alright. This is my first AU fic. I'm really trying here.


	4. Drowning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a slow drowning, then.

This work has been recomposed and posted with a new name [Floating Flames](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601792/chapters/72762918). Please check this new version if you are still interested in the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehh… I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Feedbacks are always welcome.


	5. Dreams

This work has been recomposed and posted with a new name [Floating Flames](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601792/chapters/72762918). Please check this new version if you are still interested in the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chaper taking me so long. My spare time has reduced a lot lately, so...  
> Anyway, hope you like this story, well, so far I mean.


	6. Name

This work has been recomposed and posted with a new name [Floating Flames](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601792/chapters/72762918). Please check this new version if you are still interested in the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about giving up this fic for multiple times over the last few weeks. Because the whole thing was way out of my league. The conception of this fic in my mind was quite intense but when I wrote it down, it just, wasn’t as good as I had imagined and I felt awful. I hate to ruin the original concept with my six-year-old writing style but I also don’t wish it to just end here. I still want to finish this story. You know the saying, always finish what you start.  
>    
> So this is me trying to finish what I have started. And if you have anything you want to say about this fic, just leave a comment and let me know. I’ll personally read and reply each comment. If you have nothing to say, it’s alright. For once I’ll just try to write the story for myself.


	7. Sunset in the Lake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, surprise. One extra update on the weekday night. This chapter explains Ben's background story and we get to see the first encounter between Rey and Ben from Ben's perspective.
> 
> Enjoy!

This work has been recomposed and posted with a new name [Floating Flames](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601792/chapters/72762918). Please check this new version if you are still interested in the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we all know Ben had made things *right*. ;P  
>    
> I have to admit the feedbacks I received from last chapter really helped a lot, which is why I managed a new chapter in just two days. And in case you may wonder why the title of this chapter is Sunset in the Lake. I got the inspiration from a beautiful video showing what a sunset looks like when you see it from under the water. And in this chapter Ben gets to see Rey’s face clearly for the first time, and also from under the water.  
>    
> I hope you like this chapter!


	8. Benjamin the Siren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while. Hope this new chapter is worthy of your waiting.

This work has been recomposed and posted with a new name [Floating Flames](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601792/chapters/72762918). Please check this new version if you are still interested in the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually finished this chapter and the following two chapters around two weeks ago. But I kept doing editing and my job was driving me crazy recently so it took me a long time.
> 
> Anyway, hope you had enjoyed! If you have anything you would like to say, please let me know. Feedbacks are always welcome.


	9. Illusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter. I hope it's good enough.

This work has been recomposed and posted with a new name [Floating Flames](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601792/chapters/72762918). Please check this new version if you are still interested in the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about dividing it into two chapters, then I changed my mind. So here it is, how do you like it？


	10. Update Notice

Update: This work has been recomposed and posted with a new name [ Floating Flames](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601792/chapters/72762918). Please check this new version if you are still interested in the story.


End file.
